


Promiscuous

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, as usual, heavy dirty talking, noctis being a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: The little prince doesn't know what it means to be royalty. Even in bed one must show restrain and authority, Ravus knows this perfectly well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request! Anon wanted Noctis needing Ravus's big D. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes and enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ <3 <3

Noctis keeps his eyes closed, his breathing even through his nose. He wants to look up, he wants to see those mismatched eyes staring down at him but he keeps his lids shut. He fights his own urges, and the warmth that is spreading through his body, just so he can focus on what he should be doing at the moment. He keeps his mouth slack as the hard member slowly pushes in and out of his mouth, the thrusts are slow and careful. He can’t choke like this and every time he feels too much saliva building up in his mouth he pulls back to swallow, making sure to keep his lips pressing against the head as he fights the urge to flick his tongue over the slit. He carefully lowers his head again, his brows furrowing as he dares to push down further, feeling the head brushing against the back of his throat and he can’t control himself then. He deep throats Ravus’s whole member, his eyes flickering open as he slowly starts to suck before his hair is pulled and he almost bites down when his head is jerked back.

 

“Stop!” Ravus keeps a tight hold on his hair, his eyes narrowing at the state the prince is in right now. Noctis is panting, saliva coating his lips as his half lidded eyes stare at him. He gives a quiet moan and Ravus shoves his head away in return. He gives Noctis some time to compose himself, waiting for him to start breathing evenly and to wipe the saliva off of his mouth. Noctis fixes his hair, and only when he looks as if nothing happened does he glances back at Ravus, not meeting his eyes in shame.

 

“If I wanted a common, cock-hungry whore I can find one anywhere, Noctis. It isn’t that hard, you know?” Ravus holds his chin, forcing him to look at him. Noctis hesitates but slowly turns his eyes towards him, trying not to whimper in need. He is painfully hard and is taking everything in him not to squirm and grind his hips against the floor.

 

“If you act like this again, I’ll take my leave. I don’t need another disgusting piece of flesh throwing themselves at me like a bitch in heat. Behave as you should, royalty comes with unedifying pride.” Ravus’s fingers are digging into the smooth skin of Noctis’s cheeks, waiting for the prince to nod slowly.

 

Noctis takes a deep breath, his eyes closing before slowly opening. Ravus was different from other guys, he didn’t find any type of lewd display attractive, it was the complete opposite, he found it repulsive and disgusting. Ravus would specially voice out his distaste when it came to Noctis. The prince was young, and still not very experienced. He hadn’t been with many people, if any, before Ravus, which meant his stupid head was filled with dump expectations of what sex should be and how he should behave. Something Ravus shut down right away when Noctis tried to spread his legs too wide, or when he would be too loud. He was yearning for his touch, he craved it just as much as Ravus wanted to hold onto his hips and fuck him, but he had to teach the prince self-control.

 

Noctis was an open book, Ravus learned it right away. He couldn’t hold back the emotions on his face, even less his eyes. He would snare, growl and hiss so easily, almost like a wild animal. He wasn’t taught to be refine, he wasn’t taught to behave and he for sure wasn’t taught to hold back his emotions. He was a diamond in the rough and Ravus was enjoying polishing him slowly. The royal blood was evident in Noctis, like it was in him and his sister. He moved differently, and he held a presence on his own, the type of presence that demanded respect, demanded obedience but Noctis’s own attitude and personality was overshadowing his nature all together. The prince even had the looks to go along with his presence, he was quiet at first which made him extremely attractive. The dark raven hair that changed to a dark blue in the sunlight was rare, his blue eyes mixed with silver were hypnotizing and his fair skin was smooth and soft. What Ravus liked the most were his lips, full and plump, that made him look too endearing when he was at the edge of pouting.

 

Which is why Ravus couldn’t stand when Noctis acted so primal and gave into nothing but instincts. It wasn’t proper of him, even if Noctis looked very alluring when he was nothing but a needy mess. He would arch his back and make the most obscene noises Ravus had ever heard. He would beg so carelessly and he would crawl to get near him, his eyes full of untold desire and need. He was messy and turned sloppy, but his touches and his actions were like fire that captivated Ravus nonetheless. Yet, there was something even more exciting and thrilling, something Ravus had learned to love.

 

Noctis need to be touched by him was easy to manipulate. It was so satisfying to have the Lucis’s prince doing as he was told, restraining himself all for Ravus own needs. It was difficult to train him, even more so when Noctis would lose his senses to pleasure, but little by little the prince was going from a starved-touch slut, to a seductive and dreamy high end whore. Ravus was the one guiding him and if Noctis misbehaved then he was left by himself, craving nothing but to be touched again. He could be so very needy.

 

It was the reason why Ravus wouldn’t allow the prince to become a disgusting mess when he was sucking his cock. Noctis couldn’t be greedy and chock with his member, he couldn’t drool and he couldn’t look at him. It should be embarrassing to meet Ravus’s eyes when Noctis had his cock down his throat. He shouldn’t be so shameless, and Ravus was teaching him just that.

 

“I don’t need your mouth anymore, you ruined it. Grab the lube and start getting ready.” Ravus sighed and let go of Noctis’s chin.

 

“Yes, sorry.” Noctis mumbled quietly and did what he was told. Regret evident in his voice.

 

Ravus stood up from the bed and removed his coat. He undressed himself but left his pants on, not bothering to remove those yet. It wasn’t until he heard Noctis crawling on top of the bed that he turned his attention back to him. The prince was still dressed and he was sitting on the middle of the bed, one of his legs folded underneath him while the other one was near his chest. Noctis looked at him, a blush on his face before he turned his head, looking away from Ravus as he reached down to slowly pull his shirt over his head. Noctis was arching his body in the right way as the article of clothing was lifted over his head, his waist line more visible while his hips were lightly sticking out. He arched his spine just a bit, just enough for his navel to look flatter and enticing, and only then did he finished removing his shirt, tossing it to the side.

 

The blush on his face was darker now, his lips were pressing together and his eyelashes looked so much longer as he kept his gaze down on the bed. He was rubbing one of his arms, hiding his chest from the eyes that were devouring him. Noctis slowly turned his head, facing Ravus although his eyes were still not fully looking at him. He bit down on his bottom lip, pulling his legs closer to his chest.

 

“Can you…can you help me finish undressing?” Noctis’s voice was soft and quiet, but it held an untold need to be touched. The simple question being asked in such a way that it was sensual. It was just then, that Noctis turning his eyes towards Ravus, looking at him.

 

Ravus was crawling on the bed after him, loving how Noctis looked like this. The way he held himself as a precious and delightful toy, one that it should be a god damn honor to touch. He was reserved but just seductive enough, his movements enticing and revealing the needs of his body without him having to turn into a begging mess. Ravus reached for Noctis’s pants and easily undid the button and pulled the zipper down. He lowered the dark item of clothing slowly, letting his hands stroke over the soft skin. Noctis wasn’t arching against his touch, but he was shivering, his body trembling in need as he looked at Ravus with slightly parted lips. Ravus moved closer, holding Noctis’s legs with his hands, he leaned in to gently kiss his inner thighs as his hands reached for the black underwear.

 

Noctis was fully naked and Ravus enjoyed the way the prince closed his eyes and turned his head. The crimson blush on his face being so difficult to hide until the prince dropped one of his arms over his face. Noctis leaned his body as he did so, his hips sticking out to the side, making them curve on a fine line that followed to his waist and chest. Ravus smirked, knowing fully well that Noctis was being a tease at this point, and it was working. He was reaching down to stroke his waist, his fingers slowly moving to his chest and then down his navel.

 

“Good job, Noctis…” Ravus was leaning down, whispering on Noctis’s ear. “No movement should be wasted, you look very good like this.”

 

Noctis let out a shaky breath at the compliment, and smiled just slightly. He nodded his head at Ravus’s words and let one of his hands rest on his shoulder. He slowly and gently moved his hand on Ravus’s arm feeling as he was tensing up against his touch, trying to hold back his own raw passion like Noctis was being forced to do. Ravus was much more experienced though, he knew self-control very well, and although Noctis could feel his restriction, Ravus was still completely in control.

 

“Now, prepare yourself. Do it quick.” Ravus reached out for the lube that Noctis brought to the bed earlier and handed it to the prince.

 

Noctis took the lube from Ravus’s hand and leaned his head against his own shoulder. He poured just the right amount on his fingers, knowing fully well how Ravus hated when things got too messy. He spread is legs just enough, his knees brushing against Ravus’s sides. He ignored his aching cock and instead moved his hand lower. Noctis pushed his middle finger first, and couldn’t help himself but to shudder and close his eyes. He was panting quietly now, but he could only part his lips a tiny bit, enough for him to suck on his bottom lip. The first finger was easy to handle, and Noctis was quickly pushing a second finger inside his opening, spreading out the tight ring of muscles. He arched his hips and kept them in place, fighting the urge to thrust them against his fingers, to fuck himself until he was moaning and drooling. He could see it so clearly in his head but he had to stop himself.

 

Ravus was slowly stroking his stomach, his mouth moving on his neck as he gently kissed the skin and ran his teeth over the sensitive flesh. The touches were small but they were already pushing Noctis towards the edge. It was so hard, it was so difficult to restrain himself like this. He loved it and hated it, and as he worked his ass open, he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to hold much longer. He spread his fingers apart, stretching his hole and adding a third finger, quickly working himself open until his ass was sucking in the fingers, wanting more and needing more. He was ready like this, it was still going to burn but not enough for it to hurt. He was okay with that.

 

“R-ravus…” And his voice was shaky but not lost. He sighed quietly, controlling the uneven tone before he spoke again. “I’m ready.” Noctis wanted to say something else. He wanted to beg Ravus to fuck him, to tear him apart and bend him over until the prince couldn’t think of anything else but the pleasure spreading through his body. Until he could do nothing but arch against him and thrust his hips in need. He wanted to scream and moan as loud as he could, but he couldn’t and knowing that he didn’t have the freedom to do so was making his cock twitch and the urge to thrust his hips almost impossible to ignore.

 

“If you say so.” Ravus smirked against his neck and reached down to free his member from his pants. He pushed in slowly, making sure Noctis’s insides weren’t tightening too much, but instead that the tight heat was pulling him in. He hissed in pleasure when he pushed his whole member inside Noctis. He was always so tight, probably from the same desperation and tension from trying to restrain himself. He held on Noctis’s hips, pulling him closer and biting down on his neck this time. Ravus rolled his hips slowly, feeling how Noctis was arching against him more, and his hands were now clinging to his shoulders. Noctis was resting his cheek against his shoulder and Ravus kept his face buried against his neck, the hands on Noctis’s hips slowly moving to wrap around his waist and jerk him closer.

 

Noctis swallowed a loud moan when Ravus thrusts became harder and faster, this is what he needed, this is what he truly wanted. He was so glad Ravus was preoccupied with his neck because now he could hide his face against his shoulder. Ravus couldn’t see how his mouth was hanging open, and his half lidded eyes were showing nothing but need. He couldn’t see how his blue eyes were lightly rolling to the back of his head and how his panting was becoming lewd and nasty. The way the prince was now biting down on his bottom lip before licking the soft skin slowly. He was keeping his moans in check, only letting out soft noises as he held in the silent screams that were fighting to crawl out with each thrust. It just felt so good, his insides were melting and his body was slowly turning into a needy mess. Noctis’s legs were trembling, his toes curling up against the blankets before he arched his back and tilted his head against the pillows. He composed himself so quickly, closing his eyes and holding back his faces. He rubbed his lips together instead, panting quietly now before hiding his face against Ravus’s shoulder again.

 

“You are always so damn tight, is this how much you have to hold back? You fucking bitch.” Ravus’s voice was deep and rough, and his words brushed against his neck.

 

Noctis couldn’t help himself but let out a shaky moan, nodding his head as he hid his face from Ravus again. He could feel himself drooling, his mind slowly drifting away. The thick fog of pleasure was taking over, making it hard for him to think about anything but Ravus’s cock thrusting against his prostate, hitting that sweet spot over and over again. He wanted more, more. He clung to Ravus and then let out a loud moan, not being able to hold back anymore. The loud noise was all he needed to snap, he shuddered, his half lidded eyes hardly focusing in anything. All he wanted to do was to keep feeling as Ravus fucked him, he was thrusting his own hips now and wrapping both of his legs around Ravus’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

Noctis almost whined like a child when Ravus pulled back, he was shoving Noctis down onto the bed by his face before he roughly flipped him over and grabbed his hips as he pushed his full cock back inside the tight heat. “If you are going to behave like a bitch in heat, I’m going to fuck you like one.” Ravus kept his head pressing against the sheets, ignoring the loud noises coming from the prince.

 

Ravus wasn’t surprised at all when Noctis only whimpered in return before slowly rolling his hips back against his cock. He was shamelessly thrusting his hips, not caring how he looked. It was so very hard to control the prince when he finally reached his pleasure high, and at this point Ravus couldn’t do much but accept it. The pinned up frustration was finally breaking free, and Noctis was so beautiful like this too, the way he was desperately arching his back. He was so needy, begging to be touched and used.

 

“Touch yourself, you filthy sow.” Noctis shuddered when Ravus hissed against his ear, his lips brushing on his ear with each word, earning a shaky moan from the prince.

 

Noctis did what he was told, he reached in between his legs and began to stroke his cock. He tightened his hand around the length, his thumb pressing against the slit before he quickly moved his hand, following Ravus’s thrusts.

 

“Look at you, you can’t even hold yourself back once…” Ravus lips pressed against Noctis’s ear again, not moving from there while one of his hands held onto his face, keeping him in place. “Can’t stand having a cock in your ass without turning into a fucking mess. I think even a dog can show more restrain than you.”

 

“Tell me, you pathetic bitch. How does it feel to be fucked like this? Can your stupid brain even understand what a god damn disgrace you are when you behave like this?”

 

Noctis’s eyes twitched and his lids flickered when Ravus tongue pushed against his ear. He shuddered, holding tightly onto the sheets. A deep, breathy moan was slipping pass his lips and he knew for sure that he was drooling by now, his eyes hardly focusing on anything as his tongue was lightly sticking out with his panting.

 

“I-I’m s-so-ah! S-sorry!” Noctis’s words were slurred and shaky, he couldn’t even bring himself to form a coherent sentence.

 

“You are sorry? That’s all you have to say for yourself?-” Ravus pushed Noctis’s head further against the bed and his hips were now violently thrusting against the prince, his cock pushing in and out in a way that it was making Noctis’s ass burn, but it just felt so much better like this. “You are sorry for being a disgusting, fucking animal? Is that what you are sorry for? To be a god damn cock-slut with no brains. You better apologize better than that.”

 

How could Noctis even try to apologize when Ravus was biting down on his ear, and his cock was pushing harder against his prostate, making it impossible for Noctis to think of anything else but the pleasure spreading from his hips to his brain. He had to, he needed to do it. Noctis didn’t want Ravus to stop and he knew very well he would if he didn’t do what he was told, the general had exceptional self control unlike him. He didn’t care about having blue balls as long as he could teach Noctis a lesson.

 

“I’m s-sorry, I-I’m ah!-” He couldn’t stop the loud moan as Ravus purposely shoved his cock back inside his hole as he tried to speak. “S-sowahy! I-I’m s-sho! S-sorrah!” The words were cut off by his own moans and Noctis couldn’t keep going. He was panting loudly, stroking his cock faster and feeling the hot skin twitch against his palm.

 

“A pathetic apology, from a pathetic, excuse for a tight fuck!”

 

And Ravus was licking his ear again, biting on the lobe and tugging it with his teeth. Noctis’s brain was melting, he truly couldn’t think anymore, his eyes were clouded with pleasure and he couldn’t hold back his loud moans anymore. There was a light twitching in his head, from being used like this, and humiliated like this but he couldn’t deny what Ravus was saying, he was right. No matter how much Noctis wanted to hold the control Ravus wanted him to, he couldn’t. Not when it felt so much better like this, and Ravus, even if he was still an expert at holding back, there was no denying that he loved doing this to him.

 

“Cum, you useless bitch.” Ravus gripped Noctis’s hair, pulling and turning his head back so he could kiss him and push his tongue inside his mouth.

 

Noctis moaned loudly against the kiss, and his hand squeezed his cock one last time before he came. He screamed in pleasure, but Ravus’s mouth kept his noises muffled. Noctis’s eyes were rolling back again, his body melting over his orgasm even if Ravus was still thrusting inside of him, moving Noctis’s body along with his until he was biting down on Noctis’s lips. Ravus bit down on the soft skin and groaned as he came inside the tight opening, filling the prince with his cum and holding him tight until he was able to ride off the rest of his release.

 

Ravus let go of Noctis’s face when he was done. He pulled out and leaned his face against the long neck in front of him, his lips against Noctis’s ear once more as he kissed the sensitive skin. “You are still a sloppy fuck, you better try harder than this next time. Do you understand, you disgusting slut?”

 

Noctis couldn’t help himself but let out a shaky moan, his mind still foggy as he nodded his head. He’ll keep trying, he’ll try even harder as long as Ravus kept using him like this, he’ll try as hard as he could just as long as Ravus kept giving him what he needed.


End file.
